trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Cordi
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Sigma Seven game Number of Members: Some 6 billion Nature of Members: Digitigrade mammals, somewhat goat looking in the face, shorter muzzles, hooves, four fingers. They count the usual two genders. Anime Elf ears. They have a short tail. Fine fur all over. Cordi are situationally modest. They dress for protection, style, and modesty in that order. The better they know you the more casual clothing becomes. Good friends will go nude around each other, sex is not necessarily on the menu. Cordi do mate for comfort and recreation, not just reproduction. Cordi are omnivores with no preference. They have factory food, not quite to the replicator. Organization: Super Tribe defined by interest. They have a connected world. Government: Non territorial Republic: The Body of the 600 is elected by acclimation. Those running must accumulate a minimum vote vote count to be elected. They have 90 days to do this, fail and you don't get elected, anyone anywhere in the world can vote. If the whole body of the 600 is not filled another run can be made, but not by those that were rejected. If a member of the 600 has votes withdrawn below a minimum, they are removed and their seat is run again. The Cordi call it chaotic, but it kinda works. The unicameral body is run by a chairman elected from the body at large by the body. They chair things. Various departments deal with governmental functions. There is no executive. Culture: For the most part xeno-curious and open. The Morisites who took over the planet are noted as being otherwise. It is noted the Morisites went too far and were overturned within five years. Hundreds of schools of art and music exist, most in recovery from the Morisites. Tech Level; 13 Warp Age Game Role: An Encounter World Role: That life thing. Relative Influence: Very minor Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Have good lives. Relative Wealth: One system Race Advantages: They have a wide people button. This has been recently enforced by a cult of closedness they over threw. Race disadvantages: Cordi will geek for the charismatic leader, even if their ideas are very dumb. To wit: said Morisites. Relations: Federation: Looking pretty good at this point. Area of Operation: Coreward of the Calad Empire anti-spinward of the Hop-Oh. Headquarters Location: Cordilite -20.2/-31.7. A world close to its carrying capacity. Public Face: Show me yours I'll show you mine. Notable Members: Captain Horhns: Shift commander of the colony ship "Desperation". Morris: Late unlamented leader of the Cult named for him the Morrisites. An anti-everything he did not approve of, which was not much. He met a very wet and painful end. History of the Race: Yet another example of the cycle of life the Cordi had reached the point of dihydrogen warp drives when an ugly and well armed cult rose over absolute control of everyone and everything. Morris wanted to Rule the World! With all under his iron hoof. Morris was able to nearly succeed. He managed to drive 60,000 of the most open and creative people onto the near completed colony ship. So hated by the Morrisites that driving them away was not enough. One of hos followers planted a virtual bomb. Morris did not win as well as he wanted, those that didn't make the colony ship shucked and jived, hid and shifted. The truly valuable stuff he never found to burn. But the Morrisites were gradually squeezing the culture to a grim dark return to the bad old days. When they attacked the fusion power plants that frankly fed the population, the people rose up and crushed them. Morris met his end in the same pit of flesh eating arthropods he reserved for his hated foes. The Cordi are enjoying a re-blossoming of the culture they have come to truly appreciate for nearly losing all of it. Category:Races Category:Epiphany Trek